The invention relates to a product sensor, a product with at least one product sensor of this kind, an installation with a diagnosis device and a method for communication between the product sensor and the installation.
To guarantee product-specific requirements of a manufacturing process, e.g. avoiding tremors or vibrations during the transportation of a product following a particular manufacturing step or avoiding prescribed temperatures being exceeded (for example when the product is perishables), suitable sensors need to be installed throughout the installation as appropriate. However, precisely the effects of disturbances or other ambient parameters in the installation on the product itself can be established only to a limited degree by sensors that are mounted on components of the installation.
Frequently, faults in installation components have a direct effect on the product, e.g. a defective axle brings about undesirable vibration in the product. It is extremely complex to measure such effects using sensors installed in the installation. In addition, it is disadvantageous that the multiplicity of sensors required for this are not necessary for the control process of the installation, but contribute to increased complexity that needs to be overcome logistically (connection of the multiplicity of sensors) and in terms of communication engineering (protocols for communication with the sensors and evaluation of the communication) and hence increases the installation costs and also the upkeep of the installation. When adjusting the production process or during the production of further (particularly other) products, it might be necessary to revise the entire installation in order to match it to the new production-specific or product-specific requirements regarding the sensors that are necessary for checking the quality of the production result.